When All Else Fails
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Olivia watched in pure terror as the man lifted his knife, and with a sadistic grin, buried it to the hilt in Elliot's stomach, twisting it sharply.
1. In The Darkest Hour

Whee! Another story!! Okay, I'm gonna warn ya'll before hand, this gets pretty graphic. But you can't have fluff without angst! 

This story is dedicated to Infinity Star, Bluecougar and Futuremrsstabler, three great writers who've influenced my writing in many great ways!!

Disclaimer: I got a call from Wolf's attorney today. He says I have no right to sue for custody. I'm contesting it, but until then, they aren't mine.

As Olivia regained consciousness, the first thing she was aware of was the pain. Her head felt as though it was splitting, and there was a fiery ache in her side. The second thing she was aware of was the presence beside her.

She tried to cry out, but all that came out was a muffled whimper. In horror, Olivia realized that she had been blindfolded, gagged and bound.

Struggling against the restraints, Olivia let out a terrified whimper when something came into contact with her temple.

"Liv! Liv, calm down, baby," the voice whispered soothingly, and she leaned in the direction of the achingly familiar sound. Olivia heard a grunt, then she felt the tape being torn from her mouth.

As soon as the tape was gone, she gasped, then dragged in a lungful of air, whispering frantically. "Elliot? El, are you okay?"

His voice was dangerously calm.

"I'm fine, Liv. Just hold on, and I'll get this blindfold off of you." Several seconds later, just as he promised, the blindfold was gone, but darkness met her eyes.

Ignoring the blinding pain in her side, Olivia scooted closer in the direction of Elliot's voice, sighing with relief as her body found his.

"El, did he tie you up, too?"

"Yeah, but I can't untie myself or get this stupid blindfold off." She didn't ask how he'd managed to get her blindfold and gag off.

For several minutes, silence reigned.

Then, much to Olivia's surprise and delight, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a quick but tender gesture of affection. She started to speak, but the room suddenly filled with light, momentarily blinding both Elliot and Olivia.

As her eyes adjusted, Olivia watched in horror as a man approached them, a knife in his hand. Without a word, the man cut the ropes binding Elliot, then roughly jerked him to his feet, yanking the blindfold and tape from Elliot's face.

Then, he looked at Olivia, a sick grin appearing on his face, and he said, "Hello, Detectives. Now that you're both awake, the games can begin."

Olivia watched in pure terror as the man lifted his knife, and with a sadistic grin, buried it to the hilt in Elliot's stomach, twisting it sharply.

Elliot moaned in agony, and Olivia struggled violently against her restraints, screaming her partner's name. "Elliot! No!" Her stomach lurched as the man continued to grin, repeatedly bringing his fist into contact with Elliot's battered body with more force than the previous blow. She sobbed as she continued to struggle against her restraints.

Finally the man released Elliot, and Olivia wailed as her partner's limp form fell to the floor.

"Go say goodbye to your loverboy," the man sneered as he sliced through the ropes binding Olivia. She only hesitated for a split second before crawling to her wounded partner's side, carefully pulling him into her arms and tenderly cradling him against her chest.

The man watched as Olivia kissed her partner's forehead, then leaning down to whisper in his ear. Suddenly, he was enraged. Pulling the needle from his pocket, he stormed menacingly towards them, laughing maniacally as she visibly stiffened and hunched over her partner's limp form in an effort to shield him.

Olivia tightened her hold on Elliot as she felt a prick in her neck, and she covered his body with hers as the swirling darkness claimed her.

Ray watched as Olivia fell on top of her partner, and he hurriedly lifted her from the ground, hoisting her over his shoulder. Hearing the sirens in the distance, he kicked Elliot one final time before walking out of the room.

As he walked out of the building, he calmly placed Olivia in the backseat of his car, and he thought, _You're too late, Detectives. Stabler's dead, and before sundown, Olivia will wish she were, too.._.

TBC...

(ducks flaming shoes while running for cover) Man, ya'll get mad when I try to kill El or Liv.  
Please leave a review. Constructive critisism is welcomed, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


	2. Not A Moment Too Soon

Okay, at the request (and threats) of many reviewers, here's chapter two of When All Else Fails.

This chapter is dedicated to KaydenceRei, Rachel, and Infinitystar, three great writers and friends!

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Yeah yeah yeah, I know.

Cragen, Munch and Fin were in front of the building when they heard the screams. As they barreled into the room from where the sound originated, the sight before them made them stop in their tracks.

Elliot was lying on the floor, surrounded by a growing pool of his own blood. And in that horrible second, Cragen believed that his detective, the man who was like his own son, was dead. He felt the tears sting his eyes, but suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

"Cap, look!" Fin hissed, pointing at Elliot. Cragen followed his stare, and he inhaled sharply in disbelief. Did he really just see what he thought he saw? He rubbed his eyes, then stared again. There it was! Elliot's chest rose slightly, and Cragen's heart leapt. He was still alive!

"Munch, get the bus in here, now!" Cragen bellowed, running to his injured detective's side. "Elliot? Elliot, can you hear me?" Cragen demanded, and joy filled him when Elliot shuddered and moaned.

"Where's Liv? I... want... Liv," he mumbled, and Cragen's heart broke. He couldn't tell him that he had no idea where his partner was, or if she was even alive.

"My stomach hurts," Elliot groaned, and Cragen looked down at Elliot's stomach, immediately seeing the knife protruding from his abdomen. He knew he couldn't move it because the damage could worsen. So he did the only thing he knew to do. Yanking his jacket off, he wadded it up and eased it under Elliot's head, forcing himself not to look at the blood covering Elliot's face.

"Cap, paramedics are here," Fin said, and they watched as the medics rushed to stabilize Elliot.

"There's no sign of Olivia," Fin said, and Cragen shook his head. Whoever had done this was going to pay. And he was going to pay with his blood.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

_Oh God, oh God, oh God,_ Olivia screamed silently as her attacker dumped her unceremoniously on the floor.

"Now now, Olivia," the man cooed, stroking Olivia's hair. She jerked away from his hand, and the man raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "You will learn!" he snarled, and Olivia's eyes widened as he fumbled with his pants, cursing as he finally yanked them down to his knees.

"Time to play," he sneered, grabbing a fistful of Olivia's hair and yanking her towards him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen looked into the window of the ICU room and sighed sadly.

"How's he doing?" Munch asked, standing beside his captain.

"He's stable. That's all they can say." Munch removed his sunglasses and rubbed at his eyes, saying, "I wish..." He sighed. "Olivia should be here."

Cragen remained silent, staring at his wounded detective.

"We're gonna get her back," Munch said quietly, uncertain as to whether he was trying to comfort his captain or himself.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

One Month Later...

"Captain Cragen, it's been nearly a month, and Mr. Stabler is still on life support. He's not improving. Maybe you should consider turning the life support off," Dr. Carlos said gently, warily watching the captain.

"How much longer?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Give me a number."

Carlos sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "His brain activity has shown no improvement. Barring some kind of miracle, by the end of this week."

Cragen nodded solemnly and thought, _Please, God. I can't do this. He deserves to live._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Olivia heard the door slam shut, she counted silently until she heard the car start. Then, she waited five minutes before standing up and grabbing the key from under the pillow. With a trembling hand, she shoved the key into the lock, holding her breath as she gave it a twist. The tumblers clicked easily, and she nearly passed out with relief as the doorknob turned in her hand.

Giving it a violent shove, Olivia flew out the door and ran through the woods, searching desperately for a road. Every sound she heard made her run faster, and she didn't stop until she tripped and crashed to the ground.

Suddenly she had no strength, and even as she heard footsteps approaching, she just closed her eyes and surrendered to the comforting darkness.

The last thing she heard was a male voice exclaiming, "Oh my God! You're Olivia Benson! Don't worry, honey. You're safe now." And then she knew no more.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming shoes while running for cover) Eeepp!!! I'm gonna go hide until ya'll are done with the anger thing! Leave a review, and let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Found

Okay, at the request (and threats. Well, mostly threats) of the reviewers, here's chapter three!

This chapter is for Kelly Of The Midnight Dawn! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. It wasn't me! I didn't do it! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!!

When Olivia opened her eyes, the blinding light made her moan and close them again.

"Miss? Miss?"

Olivia licked her lips and cracked her eyes open again.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?"

"Olivia Benson," she answered hoarsely, shifting her hips.

"Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"Captain Don Cragen, with the Manhattan SVU. Can you call him?"

The nurse's eyes widened in surprise, and she nodded and scurried out of the room. Olivia sank back against her pillows and closed her eyes, content in knowing that her family would be there soon.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen was sitting beside Elliot's bed when Dr. Carlos approached him.

"Captain Cragen, you need to come with me," Carlos whispered urgently, and Cragen followed him hesitantly down the hall and into another room.

"This young lady asked to see you," Carlos said quietly, and Cragen's heart nearly stopped when his eyes fell on the woman asleep in the bed.

"How?" was all he could manage as he rushed to Olivia's side.

"A hunter brought her in. Says he found her in the woods about an hour from here. All he could get from her was the name 'Elliot'."

Cragen could only nod as he took in his detective's appearance. Carlos sensed it was time for him to take his leave, so he slipped out of the room, carefully closing the door behind himself.

Finding the chair beside her bed, Cragen sank down into the chair with a weary sigh. Carefully taking Olivia's hand in his, he noted how pale her face was in contrast with her dark brown hair. Dark, angry purple bruises covered her face and arms, and he dreaded to think of the bruises and scars that were hidden from his sight by the blankets.

She began to stir slightly under his watchful eye, and he sighed in relief when he saw her chocolate brown eyes. But when they focused on him, she let out a strangled scream and yanked her hand away, nearly falling off of the bed.

"Olivia! Olivia, calm down! It's just me. It's Don, remember?" he murmured, maintaining his distance. She continued to shake, but he didn't give up. Continuing his reassurances, he slowly returned to the chair beside her bed. After a few minutes, she seemed to relax, and he said, "Olivia, it's just me? Do you remember me?" Cautiously, she raised her head, and a hint of recognition flickered in her tired eyes.

"Don?" she whispered in disbelief.

His shoulders sagged in relief, and he nodded and said, "It's me, Olivia. You're safe now." He had barely finished his sentence when she began to sob. The sight broke his heart, and he tried to touch her, but she shook her head furiously.

"Please. Don't touch me. Please."

His hand dropped, and he nodded and said, "Olivia? There's something I need to go do. I'll be right back-"

"Don, please don't go! Don't leave me alone!" His stomach churned at what she said next. "He killed Elliot, and he's gonna kill me, too!"

"Olivia, he can't get you now. You're safe here. Me, John and Fin'll protect you. Do you remember John and Fin?" he asked gently, and she nodded slightly. Pulling out his phone, he dialed John's number."

_Munch._

"John, I need you to get Fin and get up to the hospital"

There was a pause.

_Is it Elliot?_

"Just get up here as soon as you can." Then he closed his phone and looked at his detective. "Olivia," he said softly. "Honey, you need to lie back down."

She didn't say anything, and he was about to try again when she slowly laid back against the pillows. He smiled when she slipped her hand into his and her eyes closed. In no time, she was asleep, with Cragen keeping a protective watch over her.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but the next one's muuuuuuuuch longer, so review and I might get another chapter up before the new eppy!


	4. A Loving Touch

Okay, here's chapter four! Enjoy, and please review!

This chapter is for Kelly, nick'sbabygirl, onetreefan, addicted, and Psycho Strider. Thanks for all the reviews and comments!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. But what fun they would have if they were...

Twenty minutes later, a knock at the door made Cragen bolt upright, and he realized it was his other detectives at the door. With a groan, he stood up and opened the door, stepping into the hall with Munch and Fin.

"What's going on, Cap?" Munch demanded, and Cragen smiled tiredly.

"Come and see," he said, opening the door and guiding them in.

Munch inhaled sharply, and Fin muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"Go see her," Cragen whispered encouragingly, and he watched as Fin and Munch slowly approached the bed, just as he had done. As if she could sense their presence, Olivia's eyes flickered open, and she smiled up at them. Munch and Fin looked at each other and smiled. Nervously, Olivia motioned to the bed, and the men carefully perched themselves on the edge of her bed. But the reunion was interrupted when Carlos walked into the room.

"Captain Cragen, it's time," he announced, and Cragen couldn't help but notice the way Olivia visibly shrinked away from the doctor. He looked at Munch and Fin, and they read his eyes, nodding at him.

"Bring a wheelchair in here," Cragen said in his most authoritive voice, but Carlos said, "Captain Cragen, are you sure? Miss Benson may not be able to handle this."

Munch and Fin looked at each other, then Munch said, "Doctor Carlos, could you join us in the hallway?" The three men disappeared, and Cragen turned to Olivia, who had visibly relaxed.

"Olivia," he started quietly. "Elliot is down the hall-"

"Can I see him?" Her voice was hopeful, and it was killing him to have to tell her that her partner would most likely be dead within the hour.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia. But Elliot's been on life support since the attack. They're turning the machines off tonight."

Her response was not what he expected.

"I need to see him."

Cragen nodded.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"We've already said our goodbyes," Cragen said sadly as he wheeled Olivia into the ICU room. "So just take your time." He pushed her up to Elliot's bed, then respectfully walked back out of the room.

Olivia watched as a nurse pressed several buttons, then looked at Olivia.

"How long will it take?" Olivia asked softly, and the nurse smiled sympathetically at her.

"I can't tell you for sure. He could pass in the next few minutes, or it might take a few hours," she explained before walking out of the room.

Once she was gone, Olivia scooted closer to the bed, slipping her hand into Elliot's.

"God, Elliot. This is so unfair. I've known you for ten years, and now I've only got a few minutes to say goodbye." She felt the tears trail down her cheeks, but she ignored them. "I can't do it, El. I love you too much," she choked out, kissing his hand.

She couldn't say anything else, but she couldn't bear to bring herself to leave his side. So she did the only thing she could: Keeping her grip on his hand, she laid her head on his stomach and cried, using her free hand to stroke his arm.

"I love you so much, El, and I'm never leaving you again," she whispered into his stomach.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was drifting in and out of sleep with her head resting on Elliot's stomach, when she felt his breathing hitch.

Immediately she sat up and ran her hand over his face, thinking, _This is it. I've got to be strong._ Biting her lip, she placed her hand on his chest and gently rubbed circles on his chest.

His breathing hitched again, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she laid her head on his chest.

As she continued to cry into his chest, she felt a hand rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I'm not leaving him, Don," she said through gritted teeth. The person said nothing, but continued to gently rub her back. She raised her head, ready to lash out, but she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Elliot was watching her intently, and she grabbed his hand and kissed it, saying, "El, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She felt a small pressure on her hand, and her shoulders sagged in relief.

He motioned weakly to the tube in his mouth, and she said, "Hold on, honey. I'll go get the doctor." He squeezed her hand, and she stood up, placing his hand on his chest.

On an impulse, she bent down and kissed his forehead, saying, "I knew they couldn't be right. I love you, El." Then she hurried out of the room.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, ya'll happy now? But this is far from over... So don't touch that mouse!


	5. A Song For Him

Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please review! Oh yeah, and I don't own the beautiful song No Place That Far, by Sara Evans. But I do think it describes their relationship beautifully...

This chapter is for Kelly Of The Midnight Dawn, onetreefan, and LivNel4ever for their wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. How is that new?

Cragen, Munch, Fin and Dr. Carlos were talking quietly in the hallway when Olivia appeared from Elliot's room.

"Is he?" Cragen asked, bracing for the worst.

"He's awake!" she exclaimed, and Cragen's jaw dropped.

"I need all of you to stay out here. I'm going to examine Mr. Stabler," Carlos announced, disappearing into Elliot's ICU room.

The men surrounded Olivia, and Munch said, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I felt someone touching my back, and I looked at him and he was awake and watching me," she said happily, and Fin whistled lowly. "I always knew he was a stubborn son of a bitch. I'll never doubt it again." Olivia laughed softly, and the group talked for several minutes until Carlos reappeared.

"How is he?" Olivia and Cragen asked simultaneously.

"He's incredibly weak, but I believe he will survive. Your partner is an amazing man, Miss Benson."

"Yes, he is," Olivia confirmed quietly.

"I want to keep him in ICU tonight, but if all goes well, we'll move him into a private room tomorrow where visitation is unrestricted."

"Can I go back in there with him?" Olivia asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Normally, we would restrict visits to fifteen minutes per hour, but given the circumstances, the hospital will make an exception."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A half hour later, Olivia was sitting in an overstuffed chair beside Elliot's bed, watching her partner intently.

He was watching her as well, and the dry erase board that served as their means of communication rested on his stomach. Carlos had told them that they would try and remove the tube the next day, but he didn't want to rush it with the state Elliot's lungs were in.

Elliot's hand on hers made Olivia look up, and she smiled and leaned forward, slipping her hand into his. She saw him scribble something on the board, and she smiled when he held it up and she read it.

"Sing to you?" she asked, and his cerulean eyes danced as he squeezed her hand. "Okay, fine. But only for you," she teased, squeezing his hand back. She thought for a moment, and another smile graced her lips as one song came into her mind. She stared into his eyes as she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_I can't imagine any greater fear _

_Then waking up without you here _

_And though the sun would still shine on _

_My whole world would all be gone_

_ But not for long _

_If I had to run _

_If I had to crawl _

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers _

_Just to climb a thousand walls_

_ Always know that I would find a way _

_To get to where you are_

_ There's no place that far_

_ It wouldn't matter why we're apart _

_Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts _

_Nothing short of God above _

_Could turn me away from your love _

_I need you that much _

_If I had to run _

_If I had to crawl _

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers _

_Just to climb a thousand walls _

_Always know that I would find a way _

_To get to where you are _

_There's no place that far_

_If I had to run_

_ If I had to crawl _

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers _

_Just to climb a thousand walls _

_Always know that I would find a way _

_To get to where you are _

_There's no place that far_

_Baby there's no place that far_

As Olivia finished the song, she felt her heart melt at the content smile on Elliot's face.

His grip on her hand loosened, and she kissed his forehead and touched his cheek, whispering, "Go to sleep, El. I'm not going anywhere." His hand reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she wrapped her hand around his and kissed his fingertips, smiling as his eyes slid shut and his hand went limp.

She watched him for a few more minutes before kissing his cheek and going back to her room.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

_This is too easy_, he thought as he slipped into the hospital room.

Eying the sleeping figure in the bed, he quickly made his way to the machines beside the bed. _Too bad your little partner isn't here to save you._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Elliot!" Olivia cried out as she bolted upright in her bed. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she thought, _Relax, Liv. He's fine. He's right down the hall, sound asleep._

But something just didn't feel right, and after a brief struggle with herself, she climbed out of the bed, walked out of the room, and headed to Elliot's room.

_He's just fine. You'll see._

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming shoes and pots while diving for cover) MWAHAHA!! Cliffhanger!_  
_


	6. Say Goodnight

Wow, this story is proving to be more popular than I thought it would be... Cool.

I'd like to thank the little peeps: **Paige, onetreefan, seriesfanatic, kelly, livNel4ever, Sweet4Stabler, nickysbabygirl, La Vi3 bOh3M3, iluvstabler, Marie LaRose, Spike868, JO, PaceyW'sgirl, gigletrig, Neela149, TearsOfTheOliveTree, Inara Cabot, MissContrary101, SilverBlackWolf13, SVU is my life, Demon Daughter, Kadyann, LivElrocks a lot, Svu sister, and Maggie Doyle.** Very special thanks go to **bluecougar, Psycho Strider,** and of course **Shelly**. Every one of ya'll's reviews are like little chocolates... Ya'll rock!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, okay? Let's just not even go there...

Grinning smugly, the man reached over and turned the machines off, then watched as Elliot's chest rose and fell, then stopped moving altogether.

Elliot's eyes flashed open, and he struggled briefly before losing consciousness.

The man sneered again and turned to leave, but he froze when he saw the figure run through the door.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia saw the man standing over Elliot's bed, and she froze when she realized what he was doing. Without realizing it, she ran at the man.

Using his surprise to her advantage, she forced him against the wall, holding her forearm against his neck, effectively pinning him against the wall. Behind her, she heard people shouting, and she lost her focus long enough for the man to shove her away.

Olivia watched in surprise as the man jumped through the window, disappearing into the night.

But she was snapped back to the present when a woman shouted, "Detective! Come over here and help us!" Running to Elliot's side, she watched in fear as the nurses and doctors struggled to revive her partner. "Talk to him, Detective. See if he'll respond to you," one nurse urged.

Olivia nodded and grabbed Elliot's hand, saying, "Come on, Elliot! Breathe! You can't quit on me!" Leaning down close to his ear, she whispered, "Come on, you stubborn son of a bitch. Don't you dare give up on me." Suddenly she felt his hand tighten around hers, and she heard a nurse shout, "He's back. Push a round of EPI, and get that tube out."

A nurse looked down at Elliot and said, "Okay, Mr. Stabler, we need to get the tube out, okay?" He nodded weakly, and the nurse said, "On the count of three, I need you to exhale. Okay? One, two, three."

Olivia watched as the nurse carefully pulled the tube out of Elliot's mouth, stroking his forehead as he gasped and coughed. "It's okay, El. Just breathe," she murmured. "It's okay."

The nurses and doctors quietly filed out of the room, until only one nurse remained. Producing a cup of ice chips, the nurse extended them to Olivia and said, "His throat will probably be sore for a while. Would you like to give him these?"

Olivia nodded and accepted the cup, unconsciously continuing to caress her partner's forehead.

"Try to keep him from talking too much. I'll be back in a little while to check on him," the nurse said, walking out of the room.

With a tired sigh, Olivia sat beside Elliot on the bed. His hand found hers, and she smiled at him, fishing out one of the ice chips and feeding it to him. After he swallowed the ice, Olivia heard the most beautiful sound of her life.

"Hey, partner," he whispered hoarsely, and Olivia couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey, yourself. God, you gave me such a scare, El," she murmured, and she couldn't stop herself from diving forward and wrapping her arms around Elliot, holding him close.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she pressed her face into his neck, whispering, "Oh God, oh God."

"No, not God," he corrected hoarsely. "Elliot."

"Yes, you are," she cried, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"That bad, huh?"

"Elliot, you were on life support. They turned the machines off. And now some freak got in here and almost killed you!"

More tears fell, and Elliot shifted in the bed until she was laying beside him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"But he didn't. I'm right here. With you."

"I know. But I came so close to losing you. Three times."

Grabbing her hand, he held it over his heart and said, "But you didn't. Feel that? I'm alive. I'm right here with you."

She sniffed and wiped the tears away, then said, "Yes, you are. Now, you need some rest. Go to sleep, okay?"

He thought for a moment, then said stubbornly, "Fine, but only if you get some too. You look exhausted."

"Okay, how about I make you a deal?" she offered, scooting closer against him. "I'll stay here with you so we can both get some shut eye, okay?" _And so I can keep my eye on you_, she thought, watching as he struggled to stay awake.

"Alright," he agreed sleepily. Olivia chuckled softly as he drifted off to sleep, and she carefully pulled him into her arms, dropping a tender kiss on the top of his head.

She was almost afraid of going to sleep for fear that Elliot would be gone when she awoke. But after a while, her exhaustion overtook her, and she snuggled closer to Elliot before falling asleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Matthew Johnson walked into the doctor's office, flashing his badge at the older man. "Dr. Carlos? I understand that Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are under your care?"

The doctor nodded, and Johnson produced a manila folder across Carlos's desk, saying, "Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson died this morning from complications due to their substantial injuries. Do you understand?"

After reading the file, Carlos frowned and nodded, handing the folder back to Johnson.

"I'll notify their families," Carlos stated, standing up and walking out of the office.

Johnson tucked the file back into his jacket and followed Carlos out of the office.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen was in his office when his cell phone rang, and he opened it quickly.

"Cragen."

_Mr. Cragen? This is Dr. Carlos. I'm calling in regards to Mr. Stabler and Miss Benson._

"Oh yes, Dr. Carlos. How are they?" Cragen asked.

_Mr. Cragen, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mr. Stabler died last night from an infection. It spread too quickly. I'm sorry_.

Cragen was reeling. Elliot, dead? He was fine last night. Then he remembered Olivia. How was she taking it? Had they even told her?

_Mr. Cragen?_

"I'm here," he said quickly, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat.

_I know this is bad, but I'm afraid I've got more._

"What do you mean?" How could this be worse? he wondered.

_Miss Benson passed away this morning. She was bleeding internally, and we couldn't stop it fast enough. I'm very sorry_.

"Thank you," Cragen mumbled numbly, closing his phone.

Almost robotically, he sat at his desk, looking at the pictures that adorned the surface. Slowly, he picked one up and looked at it, tears blurring his vision. It was a picture that had been taken at the previous Christmas party, of Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot was standing as tall and proud as ever, dressed in a black tux. Olivia stood in front of him, dressed in a sparkling midnight blue evening dress. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was leaning back against his chest. Both of them were looking at the other with nothing but pure love in their eyes.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he smiled at it, whispering, "You two… Just take care of each other. That's an order."

Then he gently placed the picture back in its place and stood up, looking through the glass to where Alex, Munch and Fin stood laughing and joking. With a heavy heart, he walked out of the office and approached the group. Munch was the first to spot him.

"Hey, Cap. What's up?" he asked, peering at him from over the tops of his sunglasses. The entire squadroom fell completely silent as Cragen sorrowfully reported the tragic news.

When he was finished, he looked up to see Alex clinging to Munch and crying softly, while he held her and whispered soothingly. Fin looked on the verge of tears, but he remained silent and stoic.

Clearing his throat, Cragen said, "Look, I want everyone to go home for the rest of today. Take some personal time if you need it. I don't want to see anyone back here until tomorrow morning. Got it?"

A few scattered murmurs of agreement swept through the squadroom, and Cragen nodded and walked back into his office. Closing the door behind himself, he closed the blinds and sat at his desk. Then, placing his head in his arms, he cried for his lost friends.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, before ya'll start throwing the flaming objects and desk banging, let me say this: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!! Okay? Now, you see that little purple button down there? Yeah, that's the one. It's lonely. Go push it and make friends with it!!


	7. Not Partners Anymore?

Okay, here's chapter seven of When All Else Fails! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!! Here's to hitting the 100 review mark! I know ya'll can do it!!

This chapter is for Kelly Of the Midnight Dawn, for her emotional and beautiful reviews. Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Maybe when pigs fly...

When Olivia opened her eyes, she felt a surge of panic when she realized Elliot was not beside her. Bolting upright, she searched the room frantically until she saw him in the bed ten feet away from her.

With a relieved sigh, she climbed out of her bed and limped across the room, carefully climbing into her partner's bed. Scooting as close to him as she could, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

The door opened slowly, and Olivia instinctively tightened her arms around Elliot.

"Miss Benson?" a voice called, and Olivia looked over her shoulder timidly to see Dr. Carlos approach the bed, followed by two large men in black suits. At the sight of the men, she froze, then buried her face in Elliot's neck, taking deep, ragged breaths.

Carlos saw the panic in her eyes, and he turned to the men. "Go stand outside," he ordered, and they walked out of the room. Once they were gone, he looked at Olivia, who was still breathing loudly and shaking. "Miss Benson?" No response. "Olivia?" Finally she raised her head and looked at him.

"It's okay, Olivia. They're gone."

Once she saw that he was right, she relaxed in relief and looked at him expectantly.

Sitting in the chair beside the bed, he crossed his legs and begin to talk. "Olivia, there's something I have to tell you. Those men out there? They're from the FBI, and they're here to talk to you and Elliot."

"Why?" she asked softly.

He sighed and ran one hand over his face. "Olivia, they've placed you and Elliot in Witness Protection."

"What?"

"As soon as you two are well enough, you're both being placed to a new location. Until then, two armed escorts will be posted outside, and you two will not be allowed to leave this room," he said in a monotone voice.

Olivia felt Elliot stir in her arms, and she nodded at the doctor before returning her attention to her partner. He let out a small moan, and Olivia kissed his forehead, saying, "It's okay, El."

"Do you want me to go now?" Carlos asked, and Olivia nodded, watching the doctor leave the room.

Elliot moaned again and stirred restlessly, and Olivia pressed gentle kisses to his face and neck, smiling as his eyes fluttered open.

"Liv?" he whispered hoarsely, looking around the room.

"I'm right here, baby," she answered, softly kissing his lips. He smiled at her, and tears stung her eyes. She had missed that smile so much.

"What's wrong, Liv? Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes, smiling at him. "We've got a little problem."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Several hours later, Elliot was resting comfortably against Olivia, with her arms wrapped around his waist. His hands were playing with hers, and she was resting her cheek on the top of his head.

The door opened, and he felt her stiffen, her arms tightening around his waist. Grabbing her hands, he squeezed them comfortingly, running one hand up and down her arm.

"Mr. Stabler? Miss Benson?" a soft female voice asked, and Olivia and Elliot looked up to see a petite, raven haired woman approach the bed. Handing each of them a manila envelope, she said, "Officially, you two are dead. Unofficially, you're in the program."

"You're not separating us," Olivia growled, and Elliot squeezed her hand.

"No, we're not. But we are moving you two tonight," the woman stated. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and smiled, kissing tenderly.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As the plane engine roared to life, Olivia closed her eyes and gripped her partner's hand, muttering to herself.

Finally the ride smoothed out, and she opened her eyes and released her death grip on Elliot's hand. A few rows ahead of them, the plane's only other passenger, the FBI agent who had informed them of the situation, turned and looked at them.

"You two should try to get some sleep," she stated, eying them both. "We'll be landing in a few hours." Then she turned back around.

Laying the chairs back, Olivia leaned over the armrests and laid her head on Elliot's chest, draping one arm over his waist. He smiled and kissed her hair, and she snuggled deeper into his chest. In no time, they were both asleep, comforted by the other's presence.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot was awakened as the plane lowered to the ground and he looked at Olivia, who was still sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Liv," he called her name softly, shaking her gently. "Come on, baby. Wake up." She still didn't move, and he felt panic rise inside him. He shook her again, harder this time, and she let out a strangled cry and nearly fell to the floor.

He saw her fall, and he grabbed her and held her to his chest, murmuring lowly as she struggled against him. Finally she went limp against him, sobbing loudly and clinging to him, and he ran his hands up and down her back, kissing her hair and crooning into her ear. "Is she okay?" Agent Bryans asked, and Elliot glared at her.

"Of course she's not. But she will be," he said confidently. "Where are we, anyways?"

"That I am not at liberty to discuss right now," Bryans stated, and Elliot glared at her again.

"So, you are basically kidnapping me and my partner?"

Bryans thought for a moment before answering. "In not so many words, yes. And remember, you two are no longer partners."

Elliot swallowed as he tried to process that little bit of information. Not partners anymore?

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Your message said it was an emergency. What happened?" Munch demanded as he and Fin walked into the lab.

Melinda looked up at them and handed them a brown envelope, saying in her best professional voice, "There was D.N.A on the window in their hospital room. I ran it through the system, and I got a hit."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I'm kinda stuck right here. So, if any of ya'll have ever written WP stories and have any ideas for me, it would definitely be appreciated!! Love ya'll!!


End file.
